


Day 10: Ruiner

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, M/M, Naked Wrestling, Not Canon Compliant, trans Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Jason glared up at Vaas, “Fuck you.” he spat before launching himself onto the other man, straddling his hips – frowning momentarily as he felt Vaas’ still half hard cock rutting against his thigh, pressing into him obscenely. He was naked, both of them were, and without his weapons – the only thing that he had to defend himself were his own fists and he wasn’t arrogant enough to think that he didn’t have a disadvantage. He was taller than Vaas, but Vaas was bigger than him – he was built with more muscle and he was probably a lot more skilled at taking someone down only using hand to hand combat.Still, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Something inside of him, some switch inside of him flipped – ‘Killing feels like winning’, a cruel voice in his head told him, reminding him of what he had said before, urging him on to kill. To win. To beat Vaas at his own sick, fucked up game. And Vaas was off guard right now and in this moment Jason had the upper hand but he wouldn’t for long if Jason kept getting lost in this fuzzy head space.





	Day 10: Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex

Jason’s fingers and cheeks dug into the dirt below him as Vaas rutted animalistically against the naked flesh of his ass. The pirate lord was having a hell of a time playing with him, now that he caught him. He looked like he was going to have a good time ruining Jason if he gave him the chance to.

This wasn’t fair – Vaas was supposed to be dead, he had been dead. Jason had been sure of it. He had stabbed him in the heart, he had seen the light go out of his eyes. But, apparently, he hadn’t stabbed him hard or deep enough. The pirate lord was still alive – Reborn, that was how he phrased it. He made it out like he was stronger than he had been before, like he was invincible now.

It was even worse that Vaas wasn’t hurting him or trying to kill him and instead was spending his time trying to fuck him. He could never manage to kill Jason, but there were worse things that you could do to a person than just killing them. Jason was scared that, if he didn’t figure out some sort of escape plan, then the pirate lord was going to destroy every bit of him and turn him into something unrecognizable and then broke his psyche and his soul entirely. If he let him, Vaas could eat him alive – he had threatened it before, hadn’t he? – and he could keep him alive through the whole thing.

Vaas flipped him over, so that he was forced onto his back on the floor before the pirate lord straddled his chest. Jason couldn’t move away from him much as he stroked his cock over the slightly younger man’s face, he could barely turn his head away from him. Vaas was essentially forcing him to watch it swell to an almost frightening size in both length and girth.

Once Vaas was fully erect and leaking pre-cum from the tip of his dick, he grabbed Jasons’ jaw and forced it wide open his cock sliding into Jason’s open mouth slowly, feeding it inch by inch until he was bottomed out in his wet mouth. “Watch the fucking teeth.” Vaas snapped at him in warning, “You don’t want to know what I’ll do to you if you bite.”

Jason growled at him in warning, as if to tell him that he would try. but growling at him was an empty threat and it was really all he could do – he was helpless to just take it as Vaas fucked his throat. “There you go, that’s right…” Vaas cooed down to him in English before he muttered out a few platitudes in Spanish that Jason couldn’t quite make out. Fucking asshole.

He spluttered uncontrollably around the other man’s dick, drool pooling down his jaw obscenely as Vaas forced his dick further down his throat, his fingers still holding his jaw open painfully wide so that all he could do was take the face fucking with little complaints about it being voiced.

He was sure that he was going to have finger shaped bruises all over his jaw, with how iron clad the pirate lord’s grip on him was. Vaas grunted as he forced his cock down further, “You look like a fucking whore, Jason, gagging on my dick like that. Hjio de puta…” He spoke almost casually, even though it was edged with a bit of desperation.

“If I knew that all it took was my fucking dick to chill you out…” he said before he grabbed his head and used it as a levy to fuck his throat, “I would have fucking done it a lot sooner.” he added as he pulled out of Jason’s mouth and unceremoniously dropped him back down onto the dirt below them, leaving Jason to catch his breath and compose himself again. “We could have had a nice fucking time, Jason, if you just chilled the fuck out.”

Jason glared up at Vaas, “Fuck you.” he spat before launching himself onto the other man, straddling his hips – frowning momentarily as he felt Vaas’ still half hard cock rutting against his thigh, pressing into him obscenely. He was naked, both of them were, and without his weapons – the only thing that he had to defend himself were his own fists and he wasn’t arrogant enough to think that he didn’t have a disadvantage. He was taller than Vaas, but Vaas was bigger than him – he was built with more muscle and he was probably a lot more skilled at taking someone down only using hand to hand combat.

Still, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Something inside of him, some switch inside of him flipped – ** _‘Killing feels like winning’_** , a cruel voice in his head told him, reminding him of what he had said before, urging him on to kill. To _win_. To beat Vaas at his own sick, fucked up game. And Vaas was off guard right now and in this moment Jason had the upper hand but he wouldn’t for long if Jason kept getting lost in this fuzzy head space.

Jason wrapped his fingers around Vaas’ throat, thumbs pushing into his Adam’s Apple and cutting his breath supply off momentarily. He laughed hysterically and manically, like it drove him crazy that this would be so easy. That he would be able to kill him just like that – so easily that he had to wonder why he hadn’t been able to kill him before, why he had been screaming and begging for him to just die already when it was so easy.

While Jason was caught up in his hysterics, his guard was let down and Vaas took advantage of the opening and flipped the two of them over again. He braced his arm over Jasons’ throat, cutting off the other man’s air supply until he stopped struggling and flailing around angrily.

By the time that Vaas let him go, Jason was hyperventilating his breath coming out in short and sporadic spurts, anxiety over taking his anger. “You need to fucking chill, hermano.” Vaas told him in a firm tone, pushing him back down again every time that Jason tried to get himself back up off of the ground, wrestling him back into submission until he thought that Jason had tired himself out.

Vaas laughed at him and lifted his legs up and positioned them so that they were spread out and laying flush against his stomach. He lined his cock up against the other man’s entrance, his cunt already leaking wet against his own wishes. He grumbled, feeling a heady mixture of frustration and embarrassment at letting the pirate lord beat him like this.

Vaas thrust his hips forwards quickly and roughly, eliciting a soft, near pained cry out of Jason. He let go of Jason for a moment in favor of having his fingers dig into Jason’s thighs, leaving tiny and crescent shaped indents over the flesh, a few scrapes here or there actually drawing blood from him that leaked down his thighs and onto the dirt below them as Vaas fucked into him all mean and rough – like he was some sort of feral, wild animal.

He could tell that Vaas was losing himself in the motion of his hips and mouth, alternating between kissing him just as aggressively as he was fucking him and leaving hickeys and bites all over his neck, shoulder and collarbone. Jason used the slight opportunity that Vaas gave him and pushed his hips high and up to throw Vaas off guard before he threw his weight back onto the pirate again so that he was on top of him again.

Vaas didn’t try to regain control of the situation again, for reasons that Jason was sure that only he would be able to understand. Vaas was looking at him oddly, irking the slightly younger man to the point that he was snapping at him, “What.” He said, speaking in an icy tone. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Vaas didn’t answer him immediately and he groaned out in frustration. “Stop it.” He said, almost in a pleading tone. It was unnerving and uncomfortable and he wanted it to just stop.

“You haven’t figured it out, yet? You’re so slow, Jason.” Vaas told him, hands moving up and down his thighs, occasionally squeezing the supple flesh appreciatively. “We aren’t going to kill each other, cariño.” He spoke slowly, like Jason was too stupid to understand him if he didn’t. Jason’s lips twitched in undisguised irritation. He wanted to kill Vaas. He really did. “Me and you are the same, we’re never going to be able to kill each other, not if we want to live through it.”

Jason laughed again, bitter and borderline hysterical. “What, so we fuck each other instead? Like that’s going to fix anything?” He asked rhetorically, thinking about how many mental gymnastics that Vaas had probably done to make that make sense to him. It was insane. He was insane. Jason kept telling himself that as he kissed him, in a way that was more teeth than anything else. Vaas was the insane one, not him, he told himself over and over again – like some kind of obnoxiously deflective mantra.

Jason pulled away from the kiss and then looked down at himself and noticed just how much blood he was covered in, it coated his hips and thighs, it was peppered over his stomach and arms. It had warmth pooling in his stomach, igniting a firestorm of arousal inside of him.

So instead of punching Vaas in the face or going for his throat again or even just kissing him, he canted his hips downward, allowing Vaas’ cock to fill him up again. He set a pace that was less animalistic, but more angry – like he was working out all of his negative emotions about Vaas, about the Rakyat and about his entire experience on Rook itself. The space around them was filled with their cries and moans as they fucked into each other roughly.

Soon Jason felt himself tighten up, verging right on the edge of his orgasm as Vaas came inside of him, leaving his insides warm and his thighs covered with his own slick and Vaas’ cum, the overwhelming feelings of it bringing him off to his own orgasm.

The pirate lord made a satisfied noise, deep in his throat and used his thumb to smear some of his cum into Jason’s throbbing clit. It was almost an intimate movement, for him at least. The amusing thought that this was Vaas being tender with him crossed his mind and he let out a tiny, almost breathless giggle at the idea of it before he abandoned the thought in its entirety, letting it bury deep in the recesses of his subconscious until he was forced to deal with it again.

Jason was still angry and it was potent, almost directionless sort of rage but his rage had no energy for him to act upon – all he could do was slump forward and lay limp against the other man while he regained his energy back. While he was laid up with the pirate lord, he entertained the idea that they weren’t meant to kill each other – maybe, just maybe, they were meant to run circles around each other until they gave up, they would probably fuck each other over until one of them ran out of steam. Or just fuck each other, in general. After everything that Jason had been through, he decided that he could live with that.


End file.
